Crazy for this Girl
by NancyAustin
Summary: Just a cute Densi one shot! Deeks is crazy for Kensi! Comes sometime in between 5x2 Impact and 5x10 Frozen Lake.


**Hi! I am incredibly excited to be posting this story on FanFiction! This is a big jump for me, actually posting a story. So I hope you enjoy it! This is based after the song "Crazy for this Girl" by Evan and Jaron. If you can, listen to the song or read the lyrics first. It's a wonderful song and incredibly Densi(ish). I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously Santa did not give NCIS LA to me for Christmas :(**

Deeks walked to the front door of Kensi's apartment. They were carpooling today and it was his turn to drive. She usually wanted to drive even though he insisted that she drove like a maniac. Since they took turns driving their cars their lives were only in danger about half the time. Plus they were saving the environment. If only a little bit. Kensi's door swung open as he lifted up his hand to knock.

"Hey! Morning Deeks"

"Morning Kensi, ready to go?"

"Yep, but we have to stop and get coffee and donuts" She stated matter of factly as she grabbed her purse and followed him to the car. Deeks grinned to himself. Kensi might be as tough as nails but she still needed her morning coffee and donuts to get her going.

"Wouldn't think of not getting them." He said trying unsuccessfully to hold back a smile. Fifteen minutes later they were back in the car, Kensi now armed with a coffee and donut. As Deeks started navigating his way through the chaotic LA traffic Kensi rolled down the window. Sticking her head out the window she started chatting about a movie she had seen over the weekend. Deeks couldn't help but look at her. Her face was radiant, sparkling in the sun as she talked on, oblivious to his stare. He grinned to himself thinking about her. She was his best friend, always there for him, no matter what happened.

When he was going through one of the hardest times of his life and felt so alone she was the one who helped him. Kensi was the one who brought him back from the dark place he fallen into after Sidorov. When even he didn't see the hope for himself she did. But with a sudden jolt he thought things wouldn't stay like this forever. One day she would find a guy and they would get married, living happily ever after. But what about him? He would be all alone, she wouldn't be his anymore. He knew it was selfish and she deserved a happily ever after but he didn't want her to leave. Like lightning hitting him he realized all of a sudden that he was crazy for this girl. Absolutely crazy for her. He wanted her to be his girl. His girl, just the thought of that made him smile. So maybe they did have a thing. But how could he tell her? She had no idea. Did she see him the same way he saw her? Or did she she just see them as friends? There was only one way to find out. But how could be ask her? Should he just say "Kensi I'm in love with you, I want you to be my girl forever."

No. She would probably laugh, think he was crazy. So what could he do? He could either lose her or take the risk of having his heart broken and tell her how he thought.

"Deeks, are you okay?" She questioned, interrupting his thoughts.

"What?"

"You've been staring at me."

"Oh." He hadn't even realized it. She laughed touching her face.

"I have donut all over my face. Don't I?" She asked concerned. This time he was the one who laughed.

"No, no, you don't" He reassured her. "I was just thinking."

"About what" she questioned.

"Ummm... About how you can eat so many donuts and still look the way you do." Smiling he hoped she believed him.

His comment was received with a punch in the arm from Kensi. She looked like she didn't quite believe him but she thankfully dropped the subject and returned to the synopsis of the movie.

One day he would tell her. Eventually. Just not now. He would wait for the right moment. Hopefully he would know when that moment came and he wouldn't miss his chance. The chance to tell her. To tell her her he was crazy for her. Crazy for this girl.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and constructive criticism are most welcomed! Since this is my first story I'm anxious to find out what you guys thought! So... Please review!**


End file.
